


紫夜紅燈

by joyce_wisady



Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [3]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 時間：2020年4月1日那時候新型肺炎的危機已經解除，亞洲面孔上飛機不必再膽戰心驚，一度冷清的各大國際觀光聖地也陸續恢復人潮。人擠人的空氣自然沒有人少的時候清新，卻透著久違的自由。
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636768
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

時間：2020年4月1日

那時候新型肺炎的危機已經解除，亞洲面孔上飛機不必再膽戰心驚，一度冷清的各大國際觀光聖地也陸續恢復人潮。人擠人的空氣自然沒有人少的時候清新，卻透著久違的自由。

「TOSHI、TOSHI！幫我拍！」YOSHIKI蹦蹦跳跳地揮舞著iPhone。

TOSHI接過手機，喀嚓一聲，然後還給YOSHIKI，「好了。」

「一張怎麼夠？至少要拍個三五張，不，二十張讓我挑嘛！」

「嗯？我什麼技術？一張就能拍出最迷人的YO醬！」

「你的IG和部落格一大堆糊照，還敢說技術好！」

「那都不是我拍的呀！你要看喵太郎的照片，那才是我拍的，你瞧⋯⋯」TOSHI一臉認真，開始往褲子裡掏東西要證明自己技巧不凡，終於撈出手機後，湊到YOSHIKI面前，「看，拍得多好？啊，好想念喵太郎⋯⋯」TOSHI對著自己的手機發痴。

「不、准、看！」YOSHIKI抽走手機。

*

十分鐘後，YOSHIKI一手拉著橋上老式路燈的燈柱興奮地兜圈子，像個第一次出國還沒戒掉旋轉木馬癮的幼兒園小女孩，路燈上方有塊鬆掉的配件被他震得喀噠作響，不過在熙來攘往的嘈雜人群中，也只有他自己那雙音樂家的銳利耳朵才聽得見，因為另一個理應也聽得見得人現在正沉醉在嘴裡某個會發出咔嗤聲的美味酥脆物中。

「TOSHI！你看你看！我很厲害吧？快幫我拍這個！要拍到頭髮飛起來的瞬間喔！」

「等我把這個吃完嘛！你不要嗎？趁熱好吃喔！」靠在橋緣護欄上的TOSHI說。

「先拍嘛！快點快點，再轉我要暈了⋯⋯」說到這裡YOSHIKI忽然鬆了手，轉太多圈讓他的腦子暈得不行，腳步往橋邊歪了過去，一個踉蹌跌進TOSHI懷裡。

「哇啊！危險啊！別玩了⋯⋯」TOSHI晃了下，但還是穩穩接住了，倒是手中的食物從紙籃中滑出去了一半，他看得十分焦急。

YOSHIKI從TOSHI懷中爬起來，發現對方一心顧著食物，不滿道：「你是觀光客啊？什麼都要吃⋯⋯那有什麼好吃的！」

「你才是觀光客吧？什麼都要拍，」TOSHI小聲碎念，「以前辦演唱會不都來過了⋯⋯」

「那不一樣啊，辦演唱會都要集中精神⋯⋯」

「來，啊——」TOSHI說，一把將長條狀的牛肉泥可樂餅往YOSHIKI嘴裡塞，酥脆的外皮立刻掉了對方滿大衣的渣渣。

「唔！唔嗯嗯⋯⋯」YOSHIKI急著推開TOSHI。

「怎麼樣？」TOSHI露齒壞笑。

「你幹嘛突然塞進來，都髒了啦⋯⋯」YOSHIKI低頭拍掃著前襟，兩秒後猛然抬頭，「咦？這是什麼？好好吃！」

「啊，別過來，這是我的！你自己去買一份⋯⋯」TOSHI把屁股往旁挪。

「我還要，分我一點！」YOSHIKI撲上去，TOSHI火速翻身，兩人在護欄邊糾纏起來。

「哇！別壓過來，要掉河裡啦！」TOSHI掛在護欄上，弓起身子把手伸得老遠，但YOSHIKI的手偏偏比他長那麼一點，眼看就要搆著了。

「給我給我！」

「沒了沒了，不要——」TOSHI連忙把最後一口塞進嘴裡。

「啊！過分！」只搶到紙籃的YOSHIKI正要發作，沒想到TOSHI忽然轉了回來封住他的唇，把剛吃進去的最後一小口肉餅從嘴裡推了過去。

「唔啊！」

YOSHIKI嚇得六神無主，不是說他不知道TOSHI的這一面，只是平常在公共場合TOSHI都一副乖乖牌的樣子，今天居然⋯⋯

兩人的嘴唇分開，TOSHI露出勝利的痞笑，牙齒還卡著炸皮碎屑，看起來格外欠打。

「你居然敢公然接吻⋯⋯」YOSHIKI喃喃道，震驚讓他完全沒嘗到這一口的味道。

「這裡是荷蘭嘛！」

「⋯⋯也是。」

不僅不是走兩步撞見一個粉絲的日本，還是同性婚姻合法十九週年的荷蘭。

「啊，說起來，你剛才要拍應該拍這個嘛！」TOSHI說。

「拍什麼？我倆接吻？」

「嗯，然後發推說我們要結婚了。」TOSHI一本正經地說。

YOSHIKI呆得說不出話來，他努力回想著TOSHI剛才在飛機上究竟喝了幾杯酒。

TOSHI依然一臉正色，「然後下一條寫愚人節快樂。」

「什麼嘛！」YOSHIKI這才鬆了口氣，輕推了戀人一下，結著靈光一閃，「啊！所以今天是愚人節！嘿嘿嘿！那我來發個推特跟大家說X要發專了⋯⋯」

TOSHI苦笑，「你怎麼老愛幹這種事⋯⋯」

「我知道了！我就發『慶祝我們結婚，所以X要發專了』！」

「哈哈哈哈！」TOSHI爆笑，頭也跟著往後仰，沒想到——

哐噹！

TOSHI捂著後腦滿眼淚水原地蹲下。

「啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你看吧！你看吧！誰叫你不幫我拍照，現在連路燈都要懲罰你⋯⋯」YOSHIKI大笑著擺橫手機。

喀嚓！喀嚓！喀嚓喀嚓喀嚓！喀嚓喀嚓喀嚓喀嚓喀嚓喀嚓！

於是YOSHIKI沒有發「慶祝我們結婚，所以X要發專了」的推特，倒是發了張某人蹲在地上的照片，寫：「準備前往紅燈區！有人太興奮所以撞上了路燈 Haha!」

日本時間是晚上九點，粉絲回覆很快湧了進來：

「誒？！紅燈區（臉紅）」

「哪裡撞上了（掩嘴笑）」

「荷蘭現在才剛過中午，是不是有點急w」

「一起被染紅吧！」

「雖然今天是愚人節，但我相信撞上路燈的部分是真的（大笑）」

YOSHIKI滿意地舔了舔嘴唇，嚐到了剛才粘在嘴邊的渣渣，再次被勾起食慾，於是兩人往商店街去。

*

十分鐘後。

「TOSHI，你看你看，有一隻沒戴套子的你在那裡！」

「哦？要吃嗎？」

「吃？！」

「我去排隊，」TOSHI指著知名小吃「尿尿小童薯條」前的人龍，「話說尿尿小童哪一點像我了？」

「什麼？才不是，那邊啦！就只會看吃的！」YOSHIKI把TOSHI的頭轉了一百八十度，後者終於看見對方說的是另一名遊客手中抱著的荷蘭Miffy兔。

「慢著，我是My Melody，那是Miffy。」

「你把套子拿掉就是Miffy啦！」

「不，那個東西叫頭套，而且Miffy的嘴巴是X，Toshl My Melody的嘴巴是W。」

「我拿兩條膠帶給你貼上去你就是X啦！」

「你就這麼想封住我的嘴巴？」

「因為、因為⋯⋯Yoshikitty都沒有嘴巴，憑什麼Toshl My Melody可以有？」

「因為我要唱歌嘛！」

「啊！我去年在Dream Festival也唱歌了呀！設計師怎麼就沒幫我補一張嘴？」

「那為了公平，我的嘴給你封吧！來。」說著TOSHI嘟起嘴，往YOSHIKI的臉湊去。

「您好，請問兩位要什麼口味的呢？」是店員的聲音，排隊排到他們了。

YOSHIKI覺得實在太丟臉了於是拉著頭髮慘笑背過身去，TOSHI倒是沒事一般十分厚臉皮地微笑點起了餐。

點單完畢，兩人看著店員製作他們的薯條，料理台邊有一排金屬製的尿尿小童，每一尊小童前面都連著一根彎管，店員撥開開關，醬汁就便從彎管射出，每一尊的射程和路線還有微妙的區別。醬汁的黏稠度高，店員關掉開關後，還有不少沾黏在開口處，是男人看了都想伸手幫忙抖一抖。

「TOSHI，醬汁是從、從⋯⋯那裡流出來的耶！不覺得有點⋯⋯」

TOSHI接過店員遞來的薯條，立刻抽了一根轉身要餵YOSHIKI，「來，吃嗎？沒戴套子的我的醬汁。」

「所以說是Miffy嘛！」

抗議歸抗議，他還是吃了。

「好吃嗎？」TOSHI微笑問。

「當然好吃啦！這麼多人排隊⋯⋯」

「不對，來，說一次『因為是你餵的所以好吃』。」TOSHI笑意加深。

「⋯⋯薯條給我，我餵你。」

「嘩！YO醬人最好了！」TOSHI開心地把整盒薯條遞給他。

YOSHIKI接過盒子拿起薯條，開始懷疑自己是不是被陰了，因為現在他不只得負責餵食，等會兒還得洗手，就只因為他講不出「因為是你餵的所以好吃」一句話⋯⋯

「這盒都是我的了！」YOSHIKI宣布。

「等一下，犯規！不行⋯⋯」

「來不及了！」

「等一下！哪有這樣⋯⋯」

（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

逛了好一陣，TOSHI腳疼的老毛病又犯了，YOSHIKI也流了不少汗想洗澡，兩人於是順理成章回到旅館。

「不覺得三點就CHECK IN顯得我們觀光很不認真的樣子嗎？」YOSHIKI傻笑著自我吐槽。

「不會呀！我覺得我們挺認真的呀！」TOSHI歪頭，說著清點起小桌子上他們外帶回來的小吃，炸魚塊、炸肉泥丸、荷式甜甜圈、荷蘭小鬆餅、焦糖煎餅⋯⋯加上剛才吃過的幾項，國民小吃前十名基本是到齊了，而地板上還堆著造型木鞋、風車裝飾、Miffy兔娃娃⋯⋯。

接著TOSHI從冰箱拿出幾罐啤酒，窩進沙發，打算趁著YOSHIKI洗澡的時候找一部好電影，等會兒兩人一起看。

*

YOSHIKI洗完澡出來時，穿的是純白的旅館浴袍，歐洲旅館給的尺寸特別大，即便是一米七五的他穿，肩線還是垂到了膀子，前襟更敞開到了小腹。他走到客廳，拿起一罐左邊矮桌上的啤酒，在沙發上坐下，這一坐，浴袍又鬆了些，瓶外小水珠滴到了他的裸腹上。

TOSHI本來只是想試看前五分鐘來挑片，沒想到太好看了就接著看下去了，此時螢幕上的飛車追逐正精彩，YOSHIKI風情萬種的出浴樣他全錯過了。

YOSHIKI把啤酒晃了晃，噗滋一聲拉開，泡沫溢了出來，他湊上嘴去吸，不過白沫還是沿著手背下流，淋在小腹上，酒泡瞬間淹沒了肚臍，繼續往下，最後停在內褲上緣，但下方布料變深的範圍仍在一圈圈擴大，他低頭看了一下，倒沒在意。

冰涼的液體淋在熱呼呼的身子上，挺舒服的。

他看向正襟危坐端著一盒小吃的TOSHI，笑了出來，「你怎麼吃個甜點像寫書法一樣？」

「嗯？什麼？」TOSHI本來目不轉睛盯著電視，這回終於轉頭了一瞬，把手伸到斜後方，遞甜點給YOSHIKI，「對了，這個好吃，你嚐嚐！」

「說起來，你為什麼老併腿坐？」YOSHIKI捏了一個荷蘭小鬆餅送進嘴裡，又拍了拍TOSHI大腿，手順勢留在對方大腿上沒收回來。

「醫生說這樣比較不會蛋疼。」TOSHI滿嘴鬆餅口齒不清地說。

「蛋、蛋疼？咳！」YOSHIKI被鬆餅上的糖粉嗆了一下。

「腰⋯⋯不是⋯⋯」TOSHI忙把嘴裡食物吞下去，「腰疼，我是說腰疼。」

「我聽見蛋疼。」

「你一定太久沒掏耳屎了。」

「那你給我掏掏。」

TOSHI沒回話，過了三秒鐘。

「嗯？你剛說什麼？要我給你掏什麼？」TOSHI又要注意劇情又吃東西，實在沒法再多分一份心。

「你想給我掏什麼？」YOSHIKI笑，這會兒放下啤酒，伸腿跨坐到TOSHI腿上。

「哇！別擋我前面，看不到了啦！」TOSHI拍著面前人的背叫道，嘴裡噴出的氣體把鬆餅上的糖粉吹了起來，他把YOSHIKI往前推，伸手拍掉落在褲頭的白色粉末。

「啊，TOSHI變態，幹嘛偷摸我屁股？」

「不是啦，你看，噴得到處都是⋯⋯」

「我幫你清。」YOSHIKI把手彎到背後胡亂手摸起來。

「你⋯⋯呵呵呵呵⋯⋯」TOSHI笑，「你那是清？偷捏我幹什麼？」

YOSHIKI捏得更起勁了。

「不是，啊，等一下，那邊槍戰正精彩⋯⋯」TOSHI的敏感處被連環騷擾，讓他又是縮腿又是仰頭苦笑，手上那盒迷你鬆餅都快撒出去了，「這樣我沒辦法看啦⋯⋯啊哈哈哈！不行不行⋯⋯東西也還沒吃完⋯⋯不是，哎唷！你按順序來嘛⋯⋯」

「我就是順序。」YOSHIKI霸道地說，接著翻身滑下，把微濕的頭髮勾到耳後，低頭去舔對方褲檔的糖粉，浴袍完全散了開來，披在地上。

視線淨空的TOSHI連忙看抬頭看螢幕，但下面的搔癢又逼得他低頭，「唔啊！腦子都變得亂七八糟了⋯⋯」

YOSHIKI解開對方褲子，被他舔得蠢蠢欲動的東西浮出了一點，他撥開布料，撈出東西，又把它舔得更大了。

TOSHI終於把甜點放回右邊矮桌上，兩收手勾住YOSHIKI脅下把人拉起來，後者跪到沙發上，伸手圈住TOSHI後頸。

TOSHI的視線落在差不多濕透了的內褲上，笑：「你怎麼濕成這樣？」

「啤酒。」YOSHIKI傻笑。

TOSHI湊上嘴去，用牙齒咬起內褲，吸吮布料飽含的飲料，部分被擠出來的液體沿著YOSHIKI的裸腿滑下來。

「味道如何？」

「⋯⋯有點微妙。」TOSHI微微蹙眉。

「不是要說『因為是你餵的所以好吃』嗎？」

TOSHI微笑沉默，然後翻身把人壓倒在沙發上，火速抽掉對方內褲，接著脫起自己衣褲來。

前戲做得差不多時⋯⋯

轟隆！

電影裡有輛車爆炸了。

TOSHI轉頭分神了一秒，笑問：「這樣是不是太刺激了？」

「這不是很像在監視的臥底車裡做愛嗎？挺好的不是？」

「你喜歡這種的？」

「嘛⋯⋯」

TOSHI坐起身，把YOSHIKI拉過來，讓對方和自己一樣面向電視，「那這樣做吧！讓你看清楚點。」

「什麼啊？」YOSHIKI笑，看著畫面裡某個被敵人反手制住的人扭曲的臉，同時依言在TOSHI分身往下坐，「唔⋯⋯」

「如何？」TOSHI環住YOSHIKI的腰頂入，同時啃食著YOSHIKI甫出浴的香嫩皮膚。

YOSHIKI看著眼前混亂的槍戰場面，半闔眼，歪頭享受著，此時電影視角正好轉到了一輛車內，隔著擋風玻璃往外看，彷彿他們真的在那輛車裡做愛，棄窗外淪陷的世界於不顧的悖德快感開始作祟，一切都既邪惡又美好，直到⋯⋯

「TOSHI、TOSHI⋯⋯等一下，遙控器在哪裡？不要讓我看著馮迪索的臉，這樣、這樣壓力很大⋯⋯」

「馮迪索？」TOSHI從YOSHIKI背後探出頭，笑了出來，因為暫停的畫面剛好停在馮迪索一臉嚴肅地瞪著鏡頭。

「你關一下螢幕啦⋯⋯」YOSHIKI伸手指著旁邊小桌上的遙控器，但太遠了拿不到。

「就讓他看清楚一點吧！」TOSHI壞笑，說著不僅按了暫停鍵讓畫面停在巨大的馮迪索正臉，還把YOSHIKI的腿扳開到近乎劈腿的程度，讓對方挺立的分身直直對著電視。

「不不不要，TOSHI！」

「嘻嘻嘻！反正他又看不到。」

「不要！這樣很變態！」

他們訂的這間房不大，沙發和電視的距離特別近，彷彿伸手就能摸到畫面裡的人，太過熟悉的臉讓YOSHIKI格外羞恥，他想遮臉、想遮下體又想遮對方眼睛，但內心同時知道對方只是個電影畫面所以覺得自己很蠢，但又難堪得不行。

「要不要再靠近一點呀？」

「啊！你變態！這樣下次我怎麼面對他啦！還要工作啊！工作！」

TOSHI往深處一頂，YOSHIKI噴出了一點汁液，地上那隻剛買回來的Miffy兔娃娃遭殃了。

「你你你不要讓我在他面前⋯⋯」

TOSHI笑得很開心，頂得更起勁了，故意讓身前人的分身在螢幕前一彈一彈的，「有什麼關係嘛！」

「不嗯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」

剛才明明是兩個人在看電影，這下子彷彿在演電影給畫面那頭的人看⋯⋯

YOSHIKI的思考力逐漸潰散，他要高潮了。

「啊啊啊嗯！」

東西噴了出來，他急喘著，再次睜開眼的時候，他發現⋯⋯

他射到馮迪索臉上了！

那畫面讓他很想一手掐斷TOSHI的分身，可惜現在那根東西還在他體內。

「啊哈哈哈哈！射到⋯⋯哈哈哈哈！射到臉上了。」TOSHI大笑。

「先把它擦掉啦！」

「我還想繼續。」

「好歹播放個一秒，總之不要讓那那那個東西粘在他臉上⋯⋯」

「一秒？」TOSHI按下遙控器。

「哇啊啊啊！暫停暫停！這樣到嘴裡去了啦！啊啊啊啊啊啊！不行不行！關掉、關掉！」YOSHIKI去搶遙控器，但才到手又馬上脫力鬆開。

唔，太舒服了⋯⋯

遙控器掉了下去，大概撞到了什麼按鍵，電視螢幕變成了子母畫面，出現了好多好多一臉震撼的馮迪索。

YOSHIKI放棄思考。

*

YOSHIKI在雪白床單上悠悠轉醒，從棉被上拾起一片落葉，沿著來源望去。挑高的狹長玻璃格子木窗被打開了，TOSHI正輕鬆地側坐在窗台上，低著頭玩著懷裡的單眼相機，微風把白色薄紗窗簾吹得微微飄起，彷彿把回憶也吹進了室內。

「記得以前你也整天帶著相機⋯⋯」YOSHIKI喃喃道，「就大家都還在⋯⋯一起在洛城的那會兒⋯⋯」

TOSHI轉過頭，舉起相機，瞇起一眼，對著YOSHIKI按下快門。

喀嚓！

「就說了我技術很好的，現在才想起來？」TOSHI輕笑。

YOSHIKI起身走到窗前，身後摟住TOSHI，趴在TOSHI肩頭，從閉眼深吸一口戶外的新鮮空氣，輕聲說：「我沒忘，一直都沒忘。」

晚春的風涼涼的，薄被從YOSHIKI身上滑落，他睜眼，視線落在桌上一本給遊客看的英文雜誌上，書頁啪啦啦地被風吹過好幾頁。

那是本女性雜誌，婚姻專欄在討論因為育兒壓力而瀕臨離婚的夫妻該怎麼辦，而文章末尾專家給出的建議是——放下孩子一段時間，夫妻倆一起出去度個假，不僅有助於感情回溫，更能促進家庭健康。

人家說，當你心有所求，走到哪都會看見想要的東西，果然是真的呢。

他沒有討厭X，更沒有背棄這個自己從十七歲和TOSHI兩人一手帶大的孩子，他只是⋯⋯需要吸一口這樣的空氣。

「想去看夜景嗎？現在天空是紫色的唷！」

「嗯，出發吧！」

（全文完）


End file.
